Various drinking containers that are able to keep the fluids contained therein warm exist in the art. These containers are usually comprised of a lid secured to a container body, the lid having a drinking orifice through which the fluid flows from the container into the drinker's mouth. When drinking a hot fluid from the container, the hot air contained in the container often rushes out of the drinking orifice together with the fluid, and spurts onto the drinker's face, causing discomfort.
To solve this problem some of the recent drinking containers comprise a gas vent formed in the lid through which the hot air inside the container exits, and a mechanism to open and close the gas vent. Generally, some of these containers are configured to open simultaneously the gas vent and the drinking orifice, and there is no time for the hot air to escape through the gas vent before the drinker drinks the liquid from the drinking orifice. Other containers require the drinker to perform an extra operation (for example, switching a switch) to manually open the gas vent. This design may have a problem that the drinker forgets to open the gas vent before drinking the liquid, disabling the function of the gas vent.
Therefore, there is a need for a drinking container that comprises a mechanism to ensure that the user opens the gas vent before opening the drinking orifice to drink the liquid from the container.